Black
by Agnese Potter
Summary: Non era giusto, tutto questo non poteva accadere proprio a lui: dopo dodici anni di inferno, un anno di fuga, adesso Sirius Black era costretto a stare rinchiuso in una casa che odiava come niente al mondo. SPOILER OOTP


**Disclaimer: **I canidi non sono miei, etc etc etc. Se lo fossero, tutta l'UST che li lega svanirebbe nel nulla, per lasciare spazio a varie adorabili scene NC17.   
  
**Spoiler:** OotP  
  
**Rating: **PG;  
  
**Nota: **sicuramente ho infilato nomi dell'edizione inglese in qua e là; mi fa fatica andarli a ricercare XD Se non capite qualcosa, basta che chiedete, ma credo che ci si arrivi a senso. XDD

**Black.  
by Paddy  
**

**Canopy.**  
  
Sirius Black si era nascosto per l'ennesima volta nella stanza di Buckbeak, impegnato a tenere il muso. Non era giusto, tutto questo non poteva accadere proprio a lui: dopo dodici anni di inferno, un anno di fuga, adesso era costretto a stare rinchiuso in una casa che odiava come niente al mondo.   
Ed in più adesso sarebbe rimasto ancora una volta solo.   
  
Sentì la porta dischiudersi appena e capì di non essere più l'unico nella stanza.  
  
"Kreacher?" chiamò con voce irritata, voltandosi di scatto in direzione della luce. Non voleva essere disturbato quando si autocommiserava, nessuno poteva permettersi di impedirglielo.  
Ma invece di quel maledetto house-elf, ecco che si trovò davanti Remus; la rabbia in un attimo divenne stupore e lo stupore sgomento. Ormai avrebbe dovuto essersi riabituato alla presenza del suo vecchio amico nella sua vita, ma invece era ancora tutto troppo nuovo.  
  
E poi? quello non era più il suo amico, il Moony che conosceva era morto insieme a lui tanti anni prima, in Azkaban. Il Remus che aveva in quel momento davanti agli occhi era un uomo adulto, così lontano dal ragazzino che gli era tanto familiare ai tempi della scuola.  
  
"Che ci fai qua al buio?" chiese il licantropo con la sua solita voce distaccata ma gentile, avvicinandosi inconsciamente all'uomo seduto per terra. L'Animagus si rilassò ancora una volta e, voltandosi nuovamente verso Buckbeak, ecco che riprese a carezzare pigramente il fianco dell'ippogrifo.   
  
"Niente: stavo facendo un po' di compagnia a Buck." disse l'Animagus, tentando di spezzare sul nascere l'eventuale predica di Remus. Non aveva voglia di litigare e sapeva benissimo che con Remus non ne valeva la pena; era frustrante litigare con qualcuno che non si scomponeva mai.   
  
"Capisco." ribatté Remus senza troppa convinzione, mettendosi seduto pure lui su quel gelido e scuro pavimento.  
  
Sirius lo osservò con la coda dell'occhio, cercando di capire le sue intenzioni. Lo vide poggiare le braccia dietro di sé e tirare indietro la testa, lasciando scoperto quel collo bianco e pieno di cicatrici.  
  
"Mi piace il buio." sussurrò Remus.  
  
"?perché così non c'è luna?"  
  
"Mi fa quasi credere di essere umano."  
  
"Lo sei." disse Sirius, guardando dritto avanti a sé, vedendo oltre Buckbeak, oltre quel muro sporco.  
  
"Sai benissimo che non è vero, ma grazie comunque, Sirius." mormorò gentilmente il licantropo, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del suo amico. "Ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa?" gli chiese, sorridendo.  
  
"Uhm, tra un po'." borbottò, poggiando appena la guancia sulla mano dell'altro. "Si sta bene così..." sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi per lasciare fuori il buio della stanza e liberare quello dentro di sé.

**Veil.  
**   
Mille mani che carezzavano lievi e sinuose la pelle, lambendogli la pelle, lacerandogliela.  
Poi, d'improvviso, il niente. Il vuoto.   
  
Stava cadendo in un'alba di luce, la realtà sbiadiva e tutto il resto scorreva così veloce, troppo veloce?   
Era quasi come se un fiume di piume gli stesse solleticando i sensi, come se acqua fresca gli stesse lenendo le ferite e calmando l'anima. Era una sensazione piacevole, si stava perdendo.  
  
Anche se la caduta andava accelerando, non gli importava, era un fatto così? trascurabile?  
  
Ma le luci divennero oscurità, il piacere divenne dolore e quella dolce sensazione di confusione era ormai panico; si sentiva come se stesse- come se stesse morendo, ma ciò non era possibile? vero? Era semplicemente caduto dietro a un velo?  
  
Però, anche se aveva ancora motivi per voler vivere, in quel momento non gli importava così tanto di spegnersi. Chiudere gli occhi e perdersi nell'oblio gli sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare?  
  
Grida acute e lancinanti eruppero dall'aria attorno a lui, accompagnandone la caduta, ma Sirius non poteva sentirle, quindi ne perse il monito.  
  
L'uomo spalancò gli occhi e non vide niente, tentò di gridare ma non uscì alcuna voce. Frugò nei sui abiti per cercare la sua bacchetta, nel tentativo di fermare la caduta o anche solo fare un po' di luce, ma si accorse di non poter muovere le braccia.   
  
Le mille mani che prima gli carezzavano il corpo erano ormai una costrizione. Voleva liberarsene, si sentiva soffocare, non voleva nonvolevanonvolevanonvoleva?  
  
Non voleva?  
  
Non? voleva?  
  
Non voleva combattere... era troppo stanco per farlo. Si rese conto improvvisamente di questa verità, che lo colpì dritto al petto, più forte di una qualsiasi maledizione. Avrebbe lasciato che tutto accadesse come il Fato aveva scritto, senza reagire. Non aveva più la volontà di combattere?  
  
Si sentiva sempre più pesante, sentiva l'aria sferzargli attorno sempre più avvolgente. Prima o poi avrebbe, forse, incontrato del terreno; o magari sarebbe continuato a cadere in eterno: non voleva saperlo.   
Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al volere del velo.  
Chiuse gli occhi ? e proprio in quel momento la luce li ferì ancora una volta, più forte che mai.  
  
"Dove mi trovo?" chiese. E non ottenne mai la risposta. Da nessuno.  
  
L'oscurità di quel mondo senza tempo si fuse con quella propria di Sirius. E nacque l'infinito.  
  
**Sirius.  
**   
"Moony, non hai freddo con quella finestra aperta?" sussurrò Sirius, evidentemente preoccupato per l'amico. Era tornato da pochi giorni e stava ancora cercando di riprendere il senso della realtà. La caduta dietro al velo gli aveva sballato tutti i ritmi. E tutti ce l'avevano con lui, si stavano comportando come se fosse un'ospite indesiderato.  
  
'Chissà per cosa, poi?' si chiese per l'ennesima volta, scocciato dalla situazione.  
  
Remus si alzò lentamente dal letto e si sedette sul davanzale della finestra. Si mise ad osservare le nubi che lentamente stavano allontanandosi da quello sporco cielo londinese.  
  
Sirius si allontanò dall'amico e prese il suo posto sul letto. Forse per colpa della finestra, si era già freddato.  
  
"Dimmi cosa ti ho fatto? non mi piace quando mi ignori, Remus, e lo sai."  
  
Il licantropo, in tutta risposta, prese una bottiglia di firewhisky, direttamente dalla scorta 'segreta' di Sirius, e se ne versò un bicchiere. Si rimise a sedere dove prima e riprese a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ignorando la domanda di Sirius.  
  
"Non volevate che tornassi?? O meglio? non volevi??" sussurrò Sirius con un fil di voce, temendo la risposta. Ci sarebbero stati altri luoghi e altri momenti adatti per rinfacciare a Remus il firewhisky che gli stava fregando.  
  
Ma Remus sembrava più interessato al cerchio ambrato che si muoveva mentre ondeggiava il bicchiere, piuttosto che alle parole che Sirius aveva da dirgli. L'Animagus si sentì morire dentro; quando Remus si comportava così con lui, non riusciva più a pensare, a fare niente. Voleva solo che Remus lo considerasse, che si voltasse e lo guardasse negli occhi, trafiggendolo col suo sguardo acuto, come aveva sempre fatto.  
  
"Sai, Sirius." disse improvvisamente il licantropo, spezzando il silenzio che stava annebbiando la stanza. Poi si fermò, come se non avesse altro da aggiungere; in compenso si mise a ridere, fino a che gli occhi non gli lacrimarono per lo sforzo. "Lo sai Sirius che il tuo firewhisky è quasi finito?"  
  
Sirius si tirò su a sedere e fissò la schiena del suo amico, ancora scossa dalle risate. Piegò appena la testa, mentre cercava di mettere a fuoco meglio Remus, come se ciò bastasse per dare un senso a quel che aveva detto.  
  
"Che..? Moony-"  
  
"Giorno dopo giorno, sta diventando sempre meno." aggiunse il licantropo, come se ciò spiegasse tutto.  
  
Sirius si alzò e raggiunse l'altro alla finestra. Era estate ma sentiva un freddo lancinante tutto attorno a sé. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Remus, e pure quella era fredda.  
  
"Spero che duri ancora a lungo, almeno fino a quando non sarà finito tutto questo casino. Perché quando il liquore sarà finito, verrò a chiedertene altro."  
  
Sirius si irrigidì. Che stava dicendo Moony? Cosa intendeva??   
  
"Un brindisi, Sirius. A quando ci rincontreremo." disse Remus, vuotando il contenuto del bicchiere in un solo sorso. Le risate di prima si erano spente assieme alla forza di ridere del proprio dolore. Tirò appena su col naso e sorrise tristemente, rivolto ancora a quel cielo senza luna. Sirio brillava come non mai. "Verrò a cercarti dietro al velo, per chiedertene altro."  
  
E il freddo che stava avviluppando Sirius divenne ghiaccio. E il ghiaccio lo uccise, ancora una volta.

**end**


End file.
